


Ceniza

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Remix Fest [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tiene el hocico húmedo y el pelo chamuscado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceniza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> En respuesta a [esta prompt](http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html?thread=235504#t235504).

Derek tiene el hocico húmedo y el pelo chamuscado. Le gruñe en cuanto se acerca. Enseña los dientes y se le eriza todo el cabello, hunde las patas en el barro. Huele a perro mojado. Stiles no se lo va a decir, pero huele a perro mojado, incluso entre la humareda. Durante un momento (más tarde le dirá que fue ínfimo, que no fue ni siquiera un momento, _más como un microsegundo, un escalofrío muy rápido, no, en realidad nada_ ) está convencido de que Derek le va a arrancar los dedos. Es casi tan alto como Stiles en su forma de lobo, o Stiles es diminuto, diminuto y quebrable. Apoya la mano en su hocico y se muerde los labios, entierra toda la tensión de sus músculos muy adentro. La esconde, la encierra bajo siete llaves y se ríe nervioso, deja escapar el aire cuando, al fin, Derek se retrae sobre sí mismo. Se sienta sobre las patas traseras y permite que Stiles se acerque del todo, que le acaricie las zonas de cabello que apestan a barro y a ceniza.

—Nos tenías preocupados, ¿eh?

Derek le mira. No teñido de rojo, no con furia, y Stiles reconoce esa parte que está asustada, que tiene tanto miedo que la única respuesta factible es el ataque. Tiene el pelaje oscuro, es la primera vez que le ve de cerca. Así, con la luna sobre ellos, feral y derrotado a la vez. Se sienta a su lado y entierra el rostro en su cuello, le abarca con los brazos en la medida que puede, y a Derek se le escapa un aullido que es más un gimoteo. Stiles no se ríe, porque aún tiene la bilis en la garganta y todo el miedo calándole hasta los huesos, bastante le cuesta mover los brazos y cerrar los ojos. _Estás bien,_ quiere decir. Quiere decir _te he encontrado_ y _estás bien_ y transmitirle todo ese alivio que se le asienta en el estómago, que se asemeja a las náuseas. Le quita ceniza de detrás de las orejas, del lomo.

—No pasa nada, podemos quedarnos aquí un rato —murmura apoyando la frente contra él.

Permanecen así encogidos y muy quietos, como estatuas.


End file.
